


Let Me See

by labor



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labor/pseuds/labor
Summary: AU圈地自萌，严禁上升真人荣耀与健康属于他们，ooc属于我文笔渣，私设如山，bug巨多以上没问题的话，继续吧。





	Let Me See

**Author's Note:**

> AU
> 
> 圈地自萌，严禁上升真人
> 
> 荣耀与健康属于他们，ooc属于我
> 
> 文笔渣，私设如山，bug巨多
> 
> 以上没问题的话，继续吧。

他喜欢看有关他的录像。

节目也好，商演也好，采访也好，cut也好，只要是有关他的一切，他都想要去看看。

“明明看上去不太熟悉呢，怎么这么关注他？”同队的江哥每次看他一遍遍地看着那些视频总觉得很奇怪，“在赛场上也有交集啊，有几个采访你不也在现场吗？”

“他可是我的偶像。”虽然像复盘一样不断重复那些视频的样子确实有些傻，但自己总是有些忍不住。 忍不住想要多看看，多听听，想要在这些零散的碎片中拼凑出一个他。

一个和所有人看到的不一样的他，一个只有自己知道的他。

他不敢说那个他就是真实的，但至少是自己比大部分人能更近地接触他，这一点让他有些庆幸。

其实他有一段时间也会质疑：我所描绘的人，究竟是他，还是那一长串头衔与荣誉？

我所追求的，是他，还是仅仅是荣耀？

那段时间里，那人的脸总是模糊的，像是陷入了云雾中，让自己感到莫名的惊惶。

所以他疯狂地看录像，疯狂地找细节，心里的不安却是越来越多，像是不详的黑雾，慢慢充斥着他的心。

我追求的到底是什么？

我对他的感情真的仅仅是对荣耀的崇拜吗？

所以我真的有资格站在他身边吗？

冰面上的摔倒像是惊醒了他，他连忙爬起，继续完成接下来的动作。

这可是他也在的赛场，我不能这样！

胸中思绪翻涌，可到底一步踏错，覆水难收。

浓雾笼罩了天空，太阳失去了光辉。

“天天加油，我相信你。”头顶温暖的触感像是来自另一个不属于自己的星球。

他抬头看他，那人的眼底像是装入了整个春日，温柔又明亮。

心水破冰，佳木朝阳，纵使心底千般思量，那一刻全都烟消云散。

他窥见了天光。

荣耀也好，头衔也罢，无论抱着怎样的心情，能让自己念念不忘，一路追寻的人，只有他，也只会是他。

他有这个实力，我有这个信心，何必在意其它。

更何况，他在前面等着呢！

自此，海阔天高，鸟飞鱼跃。

对于另一位神明来说，一个人表演的冰场，似乎也不再是那么寒冷。

春天来了呢，不是吗？ END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看，比心！


End file.
